


rebirth

by Euna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: dimitri falls and risesfalls and rises again and again
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of... dimitri as a phoenix came to me in the middle of a discord conversation  
> and i ended up writing...this
> 
> it isn't much but...

Duscur is the first time Dimitri falls.

Felix never sees the body, and is left to imagine the flames that consumed and burned him to ash, just like they did his brother.

-

Dimitri is reborn. 

Glenn is not.

Dimitri returns in the wake of an uprising as a monster.

The monster rends flesh and blood from bones without discrimination. It is hungry, relentless, and horrifying in its brutality.

Dimitri falls a second time, and Felix is there that night. He is terrified and haunted by what he sees in the fire.

-

Dimitri is reborn, but he is a fraud.

Felix can see the flicker of Dimitri's soul through the cracks in the façade of the imposter he once called friend. It teeters endlessly on the precipice of madness. _Who will cage the boar?_ Felix is left to wonder.

But it's far too late. The boar burns at the hand of the Emperor. 

Felix is there to witness it, and so are the others.

-

Felix doesn't see the next time Dimitri falls.

_Executed_ , they say. 

_Beheaded_ , they say. 

The fragile remains of his heart shatter.

It is only when reports circulate there is no body that Felix resolves to look for his fallen prince.

-

Dimitri returns and Byleth is the one who finds him. The monster is alive and blind with vengeance. Felix doesn't think the monster sees him at all, but he watches over it and waits, imploring the Professor to do something.

They and the others do nothing.

When Dimitri falls at Gronder Field, it is Felix's father who pays the price.

A life for a life.

His brother first and now his father.

Felix has no time to cry.

-

Dimitri returns to them as both man and beast, bearing the scars of his history.

Felix follows his king to their final battle. If they are to win this war, he must not hesitate. If Dimitri is to prove he is worth the sacrifice of Felix's family, let him do so without words. 

He collects the fragments of his heart and marches onward.

-

When last Dimitri falls, Felix is there to mourn his passing. 

_"‘Til death do us part,"_ they once vowed, but what is death to a man with strength enough to break its chains? 

Felix does not know when Dimitri will be born again. He does not know if this time he will live to see it.

-

Dimitri is reborn, and it is a different time. 

It is a time of peace, and of industrial growth and prosperity. 

He is reborn, but so is Felix.

And they will meet again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
